The Hooligans Starring Piper and Aerrow
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Aerrow, Piper and Finn run into their old classmates bullies Ricky (Voiced by: Brian Drummond), Roxanne (Voiced by: Tabitha St Germain) and Romeo (also voiced by: Brian Drummond) who now call themselves the Hooligans are out to kill them. also Piper and Aerrow admit their feelinsg must happen now and again during the war. PiperxAerrow at the end


The Hooligans Starring Piper and Aerrow

Note: I am making more Storm Hawks since Nerd Corps don't plan to make more and I'm just keeping Storm Hawks alive if you get what I mean.

set 2 weeks after our last adventure

The Storm Hawks and Lynn were on a scout mission when they saw Normal Side of Atmos Skimmers.

"I believe three enemies from mine, Piper and Finn's past have come." groaned Aerrow.

"So nice for you to remember your classmates that liked bullying you and your little friends. And call us the Hooligans." said the one of the Bikers.

"The Hooligans?" asked Lynn.

"Ricky, Roxanne and Romeo were three troublemakers at Atmoian School." explained Piper.

"After our homes were destroyed I hoped we'd never see them again." admitted Finn. "I know what you're going to say Stork but I'll say it we're doomed."

"You so are." said Ricky aiming a crystal blaster at Aerrow. "I hear you and Piper were eyewitness' of Cyclonis killing Dark Ace. Well I think I can make your friends eyewitness' to me killing you!"

"LEAVE AERROW ALONE!" demanded Piper and blasted the Binding into Aerrow again!

"I don't think so Ricky." replied Aerrow. "Besides me and Piper have changed since you and I last croessed paths. And don't make Piper extra mad or you'll be on the other side of the Far Side. That was a fair warning."

"Well Ricky doesn't play fair." said Roxanne aiming a large crystal blaster at Piper's head! "And neither do I!"

"Nothing's changed." groaned Finn.

"Nope." chuckled Romeo aiming a crystal blasting at Finn.

"Want help?" asked Junko.

"We'll let you know." replied Aerrow, Piper and Finn. "You want war Hooligans you're going to get one!"

"Bring it!" yelled Ricky, Roxanne and Romeo and all six began battling with neither winning!

"Why do I get the feeling everyone who hates us is coming after us?" asked Piper.

"Beats the hell out of me." replied Aerrow. "And in truth I think Scar and Cyclonis both have a play in this!"

"(Cackles) Her?! Cyclonis has nothing what so ever to do with it!" cackled Ricky. "We were hired to kill you yes but not by that witch and we will kill you with pleasure!"

"The list is big on people on who hates us but who?" asked Finn.

"Surivive first think this out later." intrusted Lynn.

"My will." groaned Stork.

"You'll need a will!" yelled Romeo and fired his crystal blaster nearing hitting Stork and Lynn but they both dodged!

"I don't know you Hooligans but I really don't like you!" yelled Junko and punched the blaster out of Romeo's hands! "Finn now!"

"Chick-ka-cha!" yelled Finn and fired his crossbow making Romeo bash into a wall knocking him out! "One down two to go!"

"Sky-Fu Skills are needed!" noted Piper and she did her Sky-Fu skills knocking the Crystal Blaster out of Roxanne's hands and Piper used her foot to crush the blaster! "That felt good."

"You think I will lose just because I lost my blaster get a life girl!" mocked Roxanne.

"So you know I have a life!" yelled Piper as she kicked Roxanne off her feet and punched Roxanne knocking her out! "You always thought like a girl Roxanne. Aerrow do you need help? Aerrow? Aerrow!"

But Aerrow didn't answer he was trying to get the crystal blaster to notice that Piper was worried about him!

"You Storm Hawks are weak I can not be defeated!" yelled Ricky and kicked Aerrow in the chest then Piper grabbed him!

"Got him!" she yelled.

"PIPER! NO!" cried Aerrow then Ricky stabbed Piper in the belly with a dagger! "NO!"

"See what I mean?" asked Ricky and got the dagger near Aerrow's throat!

"Aerrow I'm injured but I'll survive." said Piper in Aerrow's head. "I'll tell you later but get him near my staff."

"Ok Piper what you having planning doing it now!" yelled Aerrow in his head and he kicked Ricky into Piper's staff giving her a chance to blast Ricky knocking him out! "Piper I hope you can hear me great plan."

soon Piper was bandaged up and she showed she had a blocker crystal that prevented the stab going to deep into her.

"Finn, Junko take the Hooligans back to the Normal Side of Atmos." ordered Aerrow.

"Yes sir." replied Junko and Finn.

"The worse is yet to come the Atmos will fall to crime!" yelled Ricky as he, Roxanne and Romeo were taken away!

"Shut up you idiots." replied Piper as she was recovering. "We are in dark times now just with Cyclonis but crime all together."

"What is Cyclonis planning?" asked Aerrow.

"I wish I knew." both he and Piper replied.

"You two have a link or something?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah a strong bond we can't explain at the time." admitted Aerrow.

"We will tell you we promise." replied Piper and Lynn nodded.

"Being a Sky Knight and a Navigator isn't an easy job but I am honoured to work with you." replied Lynn.

"So are we." admitted Aerrow and Piper.

A few days later...

"Aerrow can I watch As The Atmos Turns?" asked Piper.

"Sure you've seen Action Sky Knight a lot so I say I should watch As The Atmos Turns with you." agreed Aerrow.

"You don't have too." said Piper.

"No but I want to see you happy." replied Aerrow and they held on to each other. "Besides the two main characters remind me of us."

"So you know they do remind me of us too." replied Piper as she kissed Aerrow on the check.

"We just keep our word to this deal we made about our feelings until after the war but I don't care." replied Aerrow.

"True but it is going to be a longer war than expected so a bit of our feelings now and again won't hurt." replied Piper. "You and me will always be together no matter what."

Iris Out

Aerrow and Piper Will Return in Another Thrilling Adventure of the Storm Hawks


End file.
